You can't stay mad at Mycroft Holmes
by Fidgett
Summary: John/Mycroft PWP


"Mycroft, I do not care if you're a respected member of the government or if you _are_ the government. I demand you stop sending Sherlock into episodes of distress!" John growled through grit teeth as he charged into Mycroft's office, completely ignoring the two secruity guards stood outside who had made a feeble attempt to stop the furious gentleman.

John had made his way to Mycroft's office by foot, all the way from 221b and across London in a vile mood after being greeted by an irritated flatmate who was in a very unpleasant mood and had thrown a few unwelcome comments in the doctors direction, before _apologising_ and explaining that he'd received a visit from his infuriating sibling.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Watson." Mycroft said calmly, rising from his seat behind his desk as he nodded to the security guards who had followed swiftly behind John, gesturing for them to leave the room.

"I bet you think you've done nothing wrong?" John said, furrowing his brow and sighing as Mycroft just stared at the man, his expression refusing to falter from the content look slapped across his face. God, John could slap it himself if he was sure Mycroft wouldn't get him done for assault. "Jesus, you're worse than Sherlock."

"Doctor Watson, I merely requested for my dear brother to turn up to Christmas Dinner this year. Mummy was distraught when I told her his reply to her invation last year. It was a rather unnecessary and unkind thing to say in response to his own Mother's gesture of love." Mycroft said, stepping around his desk and leaning against it, stretching his incredibly long legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles as he raked his eyes over the man stood across the room.

"And threatening him is your way of _requesting_ for your brother's presence at some stupid family Christmas do?" John scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Mycroft let out a low chuckle, "I assure you it is not "some stupid family Christmas do". However, I fear that _threatening_ my brother, as you refered to it, is the only way to keep this family as a whole now. The chaos his refusal caused last year was very unsettling and almost tore apart our dear family. I'm the only one who can do anything, you see Doctor Watson. No one else has the patience I have with him. If I allowed him to do as he pleased, our family would have been shattered years ago."

John sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he considered Mycroft's reasons for his actions.

"Sit down, John. You're leg must be causing you a little discomfort after that walk." Mycroft said, sounding somewhat concerned as he gestured to the chair a few feet away from him.

John's stomach twisted into a knot as Mycroft addressed him by his first name, it was very unusual for Mycroft to call him John. If he was honest, he couldn't recall Mycroft ever calling him John and that sudden sensation in the pit of his stomach made him particularly anxious.

"No, it's okay. I should go. I apologise for storming into your office like this, it's just-"

"Sherlock's being over dramatic and unreasonable, choosing to take it out on you? Yes, I know exactly what it's like. I grew up with him, remember?" Mycroft interrupted him, a soft smile upon his face. "I'm pleased you came over anyway, you continue to reassure me that you are taking good care of my brother. I know it can be difficult at times, if not the majority of the time."

"Yeah, well, he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is." John said, clearing his throat as he scratched his head.

Mycroft rose off the desk, stepping towards John as he spoke, detouring to the bookshelf and placing a few books back into their previous positions. "As you're so keen to inform me everytime we encounter each other."

"Yes, well no one seems to listen to me, so I feel it's necessary to repeat myself."

"Oh, no, John. I assure you people listen. Myself being one of them." Mycroft turned to John, looming over him slightly, his expression back to the calm and content persona he wore previously, but something else begging to escape behind it.

John's stomach once again tightened as if it was being manhandled and tied into a very secure knot as Mycroft locked eyes with him, his pulse increasing as he felt it thud aggressively at his neck. He watched Mycroft's eyes as they moved to graze over his neck, convinced he could see his pulse almost leaping out of his skin, then to his mouth, lingering a little too long and returning to hopefully meet John's gaze again but disappointed as John had turned his head away and cleared his throat, not very discretely.

"I really should get going." John said, his voice slightly hoarse. Not hoarse enough for the average person to notice, but enough for Mycroft to notice.

"So soon, Doctor? You've only just arrived." Mycroft said in a low tone. He leaned closer, mouth lingering by John's ear as he whispered "I know you want to stay."

John shivered as warm air enclosed itself around his ear, a tingling sensation shooting down his neck, continuing through his chest, forcing through the forever tightening knot in his stomach then transforming into an ache as it reached his cock.

John cursed as he felt his cock slowly becoming hard just because Mycroft had whispered into his ear. He didn't realise how attracted he was to this intimidating man until now as images of Mycroft bending him over the desk, thrusting abruptly into him without a care about how sore it was going to leave him. Images of him pressed against the bookshelves, Mycroft's hand dug deep in his trousers as he greedily allowed pleasure to overwhelm him until he reached his climax then Mycroft forcing him onto the floor and fucking him hard into the carpet as he came for a second time, but this time it was far more satisfying as Mycroft filled him, reaching his height and allowing himself to let go, feeling himself full of a ridiculously dapper sod.

John had been quiet too long, his eyes closed as more obscene images comfortably made themselves present in his head. He'd forgotten where he was in that moment until Mycroft had broken the silence.

"John..." Mycroft whispered softly, staring down on John as he almost jumped out of his skin remembering his surroundings. "Oh..." Mycroft said, a mischievous smirk stretching the corners of his mouth as his gaze descended down John's body, stopping where his now impossible-to-hide erection made itself known.

John swallowed nervously, averting his gaze to the wall behind Mycroft as Mycroft placed a hand on his hip.

"What were you thinking about, _John_?" Mycroft drawled his name out a little, knowing the effects it had on the poor fellow. "Were you thinking about me fucking you on the floor, continuously, hard and sporadically until you come all over your stomach," Mycroft breathed against John's ear, his fingers on his free hand fiddling with the hem of his jumper before slowly slipping under, unbuttoning a couple of buttons and grazing his fingertips over the sensitive skin. "then myself soon following, allowing my release to overfill you as I continue to slowly thrust into you." He gently pressed his lips against the curve of his ear as he continued to plant explicit images in John's head, "Would you want a second round, could you last a second round? Maybe somewhere else, the chair? That leather one, over by the window."

John's eyes flicked open, glancing at the said chair, closing his eyes again as his body allowed a low groan to escape him in response.

Mycroft's smirk increased in size, "We'll do the same thing, then if you feel like you can go on, we could move onto round three. But this time, you have to ride me. Can't have me doing _all_ the work, can we?"

John's head fell forward for a second, another groan escaping him from deep within his chest before he jerked his head back up and stared up at Mycroft, his pupils doubled in size, staring back at John's almost completely blackened, lust filled eyes.

Mycroft didn't wait any longer, he advanced on John, their mouths meeting desperately and parting immediately beneath each other, neither man had any patience left to wait any longer to get each other undressed. John fumbling with the buttons on Mycroft's waistcoat as Mycroft practically tore his own Jacket off, moving onto John's jumper, tugging it up over John's head. John pushed the man's waistcoat off, undoing his tie and threw it to the ground as both of them hurriedly undid the buttons on one another's shirts, pulling them out of each other's bottoms, in sync with each other as they equally impatiently ripped their belts undone and then pulled their own trousers, shoes and shirts off, breaking the kiss for all of 5 seconds before smashing their mouths together again, tongues vigorously wanting to claim ownership on the other's mouth.

Both men were left standing in their boxers, John in his plain white cotton ones, whilst Mycroft was left in a black silk pair.

Mycroft had moved his hand to cup John's erection through the soft cotton, palming at the bulge, luring deep groans from him. John's hands slid over Mycroft's sweaty, radiating skin then down underneath the cool, silk material and squeezing his cheeks, pushing their groins together and trapping Mycroft's hand, grinding into it.

Mycroft gasped into John's mouth at the sudden action and clasped his hand onto John's balls, teasing them with his fingers causing John to let out a shamelessly loud groan before clamping his teeth down onto Mycroft's bottom lip.

Mycroft soon grew impatient of all the groping and pushed John up against the wall, spinning him around by his hips and pressing his body against his back, grinding his erection in between John's arse cheeks.

John had lost complete control over his breathing and was convinced if this was to carry on, he would pass out from lack of oxygen, but his body wasn't showing any sign of doing anything about it.

John felt cold air envelope his cock, which was radiating an immense amount of heat as Mycroft pulled his boxers down and John stepped out of them, complying with anything Mycroft requested him to do, knowing it would just develop into a demand and John was just simply far too gone to argue.

Seconds after stepping out of his boxers he felt an extremely hot and damp cock slide between his cheeks, grazing at the sensitive skin, which he longed to be stretched.

"Mycroft.." John whimpered as Mycroft pulled away.

"Shh."

"You don't need to prepare me.." John moaned against the now-damp wall, smeared with sweat from John's body as he heard a click and the noise of a substance being pumped out of a bottle.

"Mmmm. I wasn't planning on doing so." Mycroft whispered in John's ear, a few seconds later abruptly thrusting himself deep into him.

John screamed out in pain, which was soon counteracted and overcome with pleasure as Mycroft refused to wait and instantly started bucking his hips into John.

John practically ate air every time he had chance to take in a sharp breath, instantly having to let it out and repeating the action as Mycroft sped up the pace of his thrusts.

Mycroft struggled to even get a breath of air, but refused to stop or even slow down as he felt himself edge nearer his climax. He refused to let himself lose control until he knew John was close too and squeezed his hips as a way to ask.

John hummed in response, nodding his head as much as he could in the confined space.

Mycroft smirked and pulled John's hips back as he stepped back a little, not faltering once on his thrusts. He changed his angle just enough so he could hit the correct spot and thrust a generous amount of times before John cried out his name and making some incoherent noises, his climax taking over and making a mess on the wall, Mycroft following almost instantly after him, filling John completely of his own release, refusing to slow his pace until he was finished then gradually slowed his thrusts, soon coming to a stop before pulling himself out and turning John around, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Mmmm. Can we save the second round for another day?" into Mycroft's mouth, grinning as he felt Mycroft's lips stretch beneath his.

"As you wish, Doctor." Mycroft said, continuing to kiss John affectionately.

**A/N: I don't even... I got asked to write a John/Mycroft fic, which turned into a pwp. I wanted to linger out the sex, but the image I had in my head, they were both pretty half gone before they even got naked. **

**I apologise for any mistakes or if the ending is too rushed, I wrote it on spontaneity. I don't know if I'll be writing these two again... I seem to like them, but I'm used to my Koala Mycroft... **


End file.
